Running Away Has Its Advantages
by Kaoru97
Summary: Soul and Maka decide to run away together against their parents wishes. A one-shot for Miss Fu since it's her birthday! :D Happy birthday!


_**READ ME! **This is the first time I ever wrote a lemon, so if you read I Love You Not, you know what to expect when Maka and Soul... Get it on... -coughs- Miss Fu! I hope you enjoy since I went all out and did this I HAVE NO REGRETS! If you don't like it, I can always redo it! :D Now, to update my story!_

* * *

Soul ran out of his apartment and jumped in his car. He made sure the keys were still in his pocket and sped off, ignoring the calls from his mother and father behind him. He sped down the road and sharply turned down streets. He reached the house he was very familiar with and Kami was outside with Spirit. Soul jumped out of the car, quickly making his way to the house, but Spirit blocked the way. "Get out of the way Spirit." Soul growled.

"No, I know you Soul Evans, all you're going to do is take my daughter away from me and I will not let that happen. My daughter is going to marry Death the Kid tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it." Spirit told him. Soul pushed passed him and came across Kami.

"Think about it Soul, she loves you, but she can have a better life with Kid. After all, she's rich and you're not. What can you give her? Love isn't going to pay the bills, or have food on the table, or a roof over your heads." Kami told him. Soul looked at her and he let out a long sigh. He looked behind her and had to hold in his laughter.

"You're right. My love won't be enough." Soul ran a hand through his hair and went back to his car slowly. He got in and drove down the road. He turned into an alley and went behind the Albarn's house. Maka ran out with two suitcases and Soul got out and took one, putting it in the trunk. Maka put in the other one and Soul closed it. He grabbed her face and smashed his mouth to hers'. Maka kissed him back and he pulled back."I love the way you were signaling me to go through the alley." Maka grinned and looked back at the house.

"Come on, we have to go before they find out-"

"MAKA!" Soul and Maka turned toward her house and found her parents running out toward them. Soul pushed Maka to the passenger side and he jumped in drivers side. He revved the engine and he drove off. Maka held on to the door as he made so many turns and soon they had exited California.

"Where did you say we were going?" Maka said as he slowed down to match the speed of the highway. (1)

"I didn't say we were going anywhere." Soul chuckled. Maka laughed and leaned her head on the dashboard. Soul looked at her and reached for her hand. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in this world." Maka looked at him and he was looking ahead.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over now!" Maka said louder. Soul pulled over and turned to her.

"What happened-" he got interrupted by Maka pouncing on him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stop saying sweet things, you only want me to take you right here." Soul smirked and understood what she meant.

"Really now? Because the backseats are clean." Maka looked back there and smiled. She went back there and pulled Soul toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Soul kissed her. They had a brief make-out session until Soul's phone started ringing.

"I have to get that." He mumbled against her mouth.

"No... Don't leave me." Maka said pulling him closer. His phone stopped ringing and he smirked.

"It's your lucky day babe." Maka giggled and he ran his hand up her thigh. His phone rang again and Maka groaned loudly.

"Yeah right. 'My lucky day' whatever." Maka said as she let him go. Soul smiled down at her before reaching for his phone.

"Hello?" He listened for a moment then grinned. "We're about an hour way. Thanks Kid." Soul hung up and he jumped to the front seat. Maka sat up and pouted. Soul looked at her and helped her to the front. "We'll continue this later babe. I promise." He kissed her softly and started up the car again.

* * *

"I was getting bored just sitting here doing nothing."

"KID!?"

"What? Oh hello Maka! This is Liz, my wife of two years."

"Yo!"

"I'm Patty~! I'm Crona's wife~!"

"I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

"I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's wife."

"H-Hi Maka." Maka stared at the group and Soul chuckled.

"I guess an explanation would help."

"You see," Kid began. "Liz and I were married two years ago. After, when I met you, your father asked me to ask for your hand. I of course, knew Soul and you were dating and were already madly in love with each other so Black Star and I helped him get a house while he got you." Kid explained. Maka nodded and looked at Black Star.

"So I'm guessing the three of you are friends?" Maka said.

"Actually best friends! Since the diaper ages!" Black Star exclaimed. Maka nodded and Soul chuckled, taking out both suitcases. He and Black Star took them inside and the gang soon went their separate ways. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and led her up the front steps. He opened the front door and Maka looked in. Soul picked her up bridal style and carried her in. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her around the house. He showed her the kitchen, living room, and he climbed the steps. Maka ran her hand across the dark brown railing and smiled. Soul opened the bedroom door and Maka looked in. The room was a crimson color and the bedspread was black and white. Soul laid her on the bed and she sat up, stroking the comforter and hugging a random pillow. Soul sat next to her and let out a small breath. Maka looked at him and reached in his front pocket for his phone. She grabbed it and took out the battery, throwing it and the phone to a corner in the room. Soul smirked and kissed her. He pulled her to him and ran his hand down her side.

_Ding dong!_

Soul got up and went to the door. "What?" he said as Black Star stood there and grinned.

"I forgot to tell you. Your mother called."

"Ignore her calls." Soul slammed the door in his face and went back to his room he found Maka taking her shoes off and he walked over, leaning down and kissing her cheek. He went down to her jaw and when he kissed her neck and knock was heard.

He groaned and wen to open the door. Kid stood there, hands in his pockets and looked at him. "Kami and Spirit called. They want to know if I know where Maka is."

"Ignore their calls." Soul repeated. He slammed the door and went back to the room. Maka wasn't there and Soul sighed. Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall and Maka blocked him with her hands, like he would usually do to her.

"No matter what happens next, you are not allowed to leave." she said sternly. Soul smirked and brought her face to his. Their tongues danced as Soul rested his hands on her waist and Maka tangled her hands in his hair. Soul lowered his hands and squeezed her bottom. Maka gasped and Soul gripped the back of her thighs and he brought them to his waist and Maka held on tighter to him. Soul turned them both around so Maka was against the wall and he began assaulting her neck with open mouth kisses.

Maka was panting for air and Soul pulled up her shirt and her hands undid the buttons on his shirt. He kissed her collarbone and his hands moved to the clasp of her bra. Maka arched her back and he unclipped it, throwing the useless thing on the floor. He took a breast in his mouth and Maka let out a moan. He kneaded and pulled on the other and Maka wrapped her legs tighter around his slender hips.

Soul felt his jeans get tighter and put Maka down, as he unbuckled them and tossed them aside. He pulled Maka's skirt down and carried her over to the bed. He kissed Maka and she wrapped her legs around him again. Soul moved his hips higher and Maka felt him rub against her core. "S-Soul..." She let out in a moan and Soul smirked.

"What Maka?" he said as he rub himself against her more. She whimpered and brought his face to hers, kissing him hungrily. Soul pulled down her underwear and Maka bent her legs toward her to make it easier to take off. He cupped her wet core and smirked at her.

"You're so wet..." he said. Maka whimpered and squirmed under him as he played with her folds. He pushed two fingers inside and she let out a soft moan. Soul inserted another finger and began pumping them in her. Maka let out a moan and Soul smirked. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and she gripped the sheets on the bed.

"S-Soul... I'm gonna..." Soul pumped his fingers faster and Maka came on his hand with a scream of his name. Soul pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean. He leaned down to her face and kissed her. She could taste a bit of herself and she rubbed herself against his covered member.

"Ready?" he asked. Maka nodded and Soul pulled his boxers off, positioning himself at her entrance. Maka held on to his shoulders and Soul gripped her hips. He slipped in slowly and Maka squirmed a bit at how uncomfortable she was. Soul reattached her barrier and slid out just a bit and slammed into her. Maka let out a scream and a few tears escaped her eyes. Soul wiped them away and held himself from ramming into her.

"God damn it..." he mumbled. Maka relaxed and opened her eyes.

"O-Okay, you can mo-move." she whispered and Soul slowly thrusted into her. Maka felt pain but it soon was replaced by pleasure and she racked her nails across Soul's back. Soul shuddered kissed her. "Faster... Harder..."

"Fuck your so tight." he whispered against her mouth. He picked up the pace and rammed into her harder.

"Soul... Fuck me harder." Soul looked down at his girlfriend and smiled at her. He paused for a moment and let her take a breather.

"Scream my name Maka..." he lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder and thrusted into her more. Maka felt a new wave of pleasure at this new angle and she screamed out his name. The bed creaked loudly and Maka pulled him closer to her. He lifted her other leg and placed it on his other shoulder.

Soul felt her walls clench around him and pull him deeper and he thrusted faster. "SOUL!" Maka came again and screamed out his name. Soul thrusted harder and faster and when she screamed his name, he came into her with a grunt of her name. Soul collapsed on top of her and Maka let her legs fall. Soul rolled over and pulled the blankets off from under them. He wrapped them both in them and he pulled Maka toward him, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Soul." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said.

* * *

Soul woke up and found that Maka wasn't next to him. He got up and pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. He walked to the kitchen and found Maka in his long-sleeved white shirt making breakfast. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Maka jumped a bit.

"Good morning baby." he said as he kissed her neck. Maka smiled and turned around, giving him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready." Soul smiled and looked at her neck. He saw bite marks and angry looking hickeys all over her neck. Maka looked at him and laughed a bit. "You have a fair share of hickeys too." she said. Soul looked at the mirror across from him and saw what Maka left.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. Maka turned the stove off and placed a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"To be honest, I slept very well. Until I woke up." Soul looked at her and stopped drooling over the food.

"Why?" he asked. Maka lifted her shirt and hand and fingerprints were left on her hips from how hard Soul was holding onto her.

"The bruises and I'm a bit sore..." Soul got up and bent down to look at his handprints.

"Baby... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Maka leaned down and kissed him to shut him up.

"Shut up. Last night was better than I could imagine." she said. Soul grinned and got up, kissing her back. A faint ringing brought them back to reality and Maka pulled back and walked over to the room. Soul sat on the chair and stuffed a pancake and bacon in his mouth. Maka came back and sat across from him.

"Who was it?" Soul asked.

"Wrong number." Soul eyed Maka and then decided to settled with it.

**~A year and a half later~**

Maka wobbled around and sat on the couch. She let out an exhausted breath and laid back. Soul walked in the house and found Maka almost asleep. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Maka looked at him and pointed to the hall.

"They're too much work." Soul chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before walking to the room. Maka waiting at the couch and Soul came back with two bundles of wiggling babies. Soul set them  
down on the couch across from them and took the blankets away.

Zayden had blond hair, red eyes and was just getting his first tooth. Which to Soul's surprise, it's shark like.

Ryland, on the other hand, had white hair with his mothers green eyes. He also had shark teeth. Maka and Soul watched as the two boys sat up and pushed each other to have some balance. Zayden toppled to his side and Ryland toppled on top of him. Maka smiled and picked them up and gave Zayden to Soul. The door opened and in walked in Liz, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, and Patty. They sat and talked and occasionally, played with the babies. A knock was heard and Soul stood up and walked over to the door.

"Mother? Father?" Soul stepped back and his mother and father stepped in. Kami and Spirit followed behind and they looked around.

"This is what you have to give my daughter? She deserves better." Kami commented.

"How did you find us?" Soul asked.

"Credit card records. Maka used her card to pay for a hospital bill." Spirit said. Maka walked in and saw her parents.

"Mama, Papa..."

"Grab your stuff, you're coming with us." Kami said. Maka shook her head and grabbed Soul's sleeve.

"Soul, bring them here please?" Soul looked at her and nodded. He walked to the living room and they stood there.

"Honestly Maka, it had been one year. We let you have your fun now let's go-" Soul came back and gave Maka Ryland. Maka walked to her mother and put him in her hands.

"Mama, this is Ryland and that's Zayden." Soul gave him to his father and the four adults started at the squirming babies. Zayden looked up at his grandfather and began giggling. Ryland grabbed Kami's hand and tried to throw it to Spirit's hand.

"Zayden, Ryland, these are you grandparents. Grandma Abriana and Kami and grandpa Matt and Spirit." Soul told the two boys. Ryland leaned his head back and Kami caught him.

"Grandchildren... You made me a grandma so young Maka." Kami looked at her and she looked away. Kami gave Spirit Ryland and she took her daughter in her arms. "Maka... You made me so proud of you." Maka began crying and hugged her back. Soul's father, Matt, brought him toward him and his mother and hugged him.

"Take care of them." Soul nodded and pulled away. Maka and Soul took their kids and their parents left. After a while, their friends left and Soul laid the babies in their cribs.

"They're asleep." he said as he walked into the room where Maka was laying down. She looked at him and smiled. Soul laid next to her and captured her mouth with his. Maka was about to lift his shirt when a cry was heard. Soul chuckled and got up.

"I'll get them." he said. Another cry joined in and Maka laughed.

"We'll get them." Soul grabbed her hand and they walked to get the crying babies. They all sat on the couch and the two boys played with their rattles between the two parents.

...

"Crap."

"What is it?" Liz asked, turning to see him come out of the kitchen.

"I left my phone at Soul's, I'll be back." Kid walked out and crossed the street their house. The front door was unlocked and he walked in.

"Soul? I think I let my phone here. The front door was opened so-" Kid walked in the living room and saw Maka with her arm wrapped around the two kids and Soul's arm wrapped around the three of them. Kid smiled and grabbed his phone. He found the spare key on top of the door and locked it.

_'I hope Soul remembers that tomorrow is their one year anniversary from running away together.'_ Kid thought to himself.

* * *

_(1) Some people say highway, others expressway. I say highway... :) _

_PHEW! I enjoyed writting this for you Miss Fu! I hope you enjoyed it and if you want a second part, just tell me what you have in mind and I can see if I can add it in! :D Happy Birthday! I love you!_


End file.
